Dhvani Panika
Dhvani Panika' (づばにぱにか Dzubani Panika) or 'Lady of the Depths' (深さの女性 Fuka-sa no josei) is an S-class mage of the guild Fish Eldorado. The guildmaster let her join the guild, because of her unique skill, allowing her to live in water. She's a skilled musician, when it comes to playing string instruments, especially koto.' Appearance Dhvani is an incredibly beautiful woman. She's quite tall and slim, has got big breasts, like all women in the series. Dhvani's hair is blue and extremely long, longer than her whole body. They are bound with a golden ribbon into a ponytail.Her eyes are black and big. Lady of the Depths wears very feminine clothes. Cheeky people say that her clothes are worn by her only to show her body, which is a bit weird. She dresses up mainly in loose pieces of material, especially silk. Though her body is hidden by a quite tight, black dress. It's very long and like her hair-longer than her body. The dress is seen to be worn under the next dress. But it's different. It shows parts of the cloth under it and is bound with a belt. A very elegant belt, with golden adornments. The dress has got long sleeves. They're tight at the beginning, but not very much. At the end of the sleeve we can see there is much more place and the sleeve turns into a long piece of material. The dress shows her bare foots. Boots would disturb swimming, just like some of her clothes, that's why Dhvani often takes off her dress to move waterly in water. Her face seems to be a bit suspicious, but she's a good mage. When somebody looks at Dhvani, they say she's evil. Well, some time ago she betrayed her former guild and made the enemies destroy the whole building. But she doesn't care about what she did. The special thing about her oufit is a giant instrument on her back. It's a modified koto, used for fighting or just playing. Thanks to it, Dhvani is able to use Music Magic. It's a long piece of wood probably with two, golden wings on the left on the right. It's got five strings. Personality Dhvani is a rather calm and collective person, who doesn't really like arguing. She always thinks it's not needed, but when it comes to taking part in a contest, she thinks she'll be the winner. Thanks to her musician skills, she earned a lot of money some time ago and now she thinks that she's the best in the world. She loves music and when somebody wants to fight and he's very powerful, and she doesn't want to be defeated, she starts acting like a lunatic and playing the koto with no purpose. But then again, she has to fight even after her "great concert", because as she thinks, nobody is able to listen carefully to her god music. Well, she's not a very bad fighter. At first she seems to be an evil mage, who is able to kill anybody who's on her way, but after some years with her in guild, her mates say Dhvani is totally different. She loves playing the koto in the guild, which is very annoying, so she is hit by one of her guildmates. Well, she plays this instrument really nice, but her singing is terrible. She just cannot sing and everybody says that, but according to Dhvani's lectures, instrument is nothing without "good" singing. Lady of the Depths has also a habit of singing her own poetry, which has no particular sense. Abilities Koto Magic it's a variation of Guitar Magic, which allows the user to gain various effects and control elements by playing the koto. It's a traditional Japanese instrument, but Dhvani's koto is modified. By playing different melodies, Lady of the Depths can summon and control various phenomena. For example, she is able to summon fire, which cannot be defeated by water or wind, because it's got a strange structure. At first Dhvani starts playing the koto and a large amount of red energy surrounds her. The energy cumulates in one place and it explodes. After the explosion, the opponent is able to see an approaching wave of fire. But there are more variations of this magic. When Dhvani plays the special melody, she's quickly surrounded by bubbles. The bubbles also transform into bigger ones and then explode, releasing giant waves of water. Let's see another example. When the user plays calm music, espceially requiem, she's surrounded by light, white feather. The feather also surrounds the target and makes him/her fall asleep. It's clear that the noisier and harder music is shown, the stronger effects it causes. However, it's considered quite weak kind of Holder Magic and the reason is quite clear. Of course, it takes a moment to play the chosen melody and the enemy can attack. That's why except music, she's got also strings and ji, also called "koto bridges". The strings give lots of fun during fight. They are made of metal, not a very hard metal, but they are really sensitive. When Dhvani wants to, she makes them "live" by filling them with her magical energy. The strings turn much longer and they are freely controlled by the user. They can cut, bind or even choke the opponent. The next nice thing about it is that Dhvani is able to play the koto, even when the strings attack too. They are still attached to the instrument, so it's very useful.But it's not the end. Lady of the Depths is also able to summon ji (koto bridges).The bridges (Ji) used to be made of ivory, but nowadays are typically made of plastic, and occasionally made of wood. One can alter the pitch of a string by manipulating or moving the bridge. For some very low notes, there are small bridges made, as well as specialty bridges with three different heights, depending on the need of the tuning. When a small bridge is unavailable for some very low notes, some players may, as an emergency measure, use a bridge upside down. Of course, such an arrangement is unstable, and the bridge would have a tendency to fall down. But they're magical ji. She can throw one of the bridges at her opponent and it explodes. People say that Dhvani Panika hides extra strings in her hair. When she has to fight a really annoying opponent, she can bind him and attack. Also, it's worth mentioning about it, that this modified koto is very solid, so Dhvani uses it also as a weapon is close combat. Synopsis Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Holder Mage